The present invention relates to a pet bowl with means to notify a pet owner that the bowl is empty and more particularly pertains to letting a pet owner know that their pet is without food or water so that the bowl can be refilled.
The use of animal feeding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, animal feeding devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing food and water for pets are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,953 to Garrett discloses a dog dish with battery powered temperature and fluid sensors incorporated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,980 to Ewing discloses an animal feeding apparatus with a temperature control system incorporated.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pet bowl with means to notify a pet owner that the bowl is empty for letting a pet owner know that their pet is without food or water so that the bowl can be refilled.
In this respect, the pet bowl with means to notify a pet owner that the bowl is empty according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of letting a pet owner know that their pet is without food or water so that the bowl can be refilled.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pet bowl with means to notify a pet owner that the bowl is empty which can be used for letting a pet owner know that their pet is without food or water so that the bowl can be refilled. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.